


The Beauty That is You

by Drama_Nerd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied!Stalker Behavior, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Nerd/pseuds/Drama_Nerd
Summary: Jongdae watches from afar as his love enjoys the world.





	The Beauty That is You

Kim Jongdae loves the park. The way that it is constantly filled with life. Small children chasing each other in the fields of grass or the complex workings of the playground as their parents converse with each other on the park benches. Dog owners walking their dogs around while earning some exercise themselves. Butterflies, birds, and other critters enjoying themselves among the scene of nature. The best part of the park, in his opinion, is the fact that he spends his time in the park with the love of his life. The love of his life that is Zhang Yixing. 

 

Zhang Yixing: the epitome of innocence and perfection. Kim Jongdae loves him with all his heart. He loves how Yixing is mesmerized by anything in the natural world, from the smallest drop of morning dew on a blade of grass to the soft song the birds sing every morning. Yixing never seems to possess any sort of evil within his person. 

 

Which is why Jongdae loves to accompany Yixing every Saturday to the park. Currently, he is leaning against a tree, a camera in hand, as he watches his love immerse himself in nature. In the distance, he sees Yixing sitting in a field of tall grass with a smile filled with what can only be described as wonder. The morning light only accentuates how  _ perfect  _ Yixing is. 

 

Not wanting to forget this moment, Jongdae lifts his camera from his lap to his face. He looks through the viewfinder, zooms in, and focuses the lens before snapping a picture. Or a few pictures. Afterall, Yixing looks too ethereal at the moment to pass up the opportunity of taking more pictures, not that there was a moment that his love did  _ not _ look ethereal. 

 

Satisfied with himself, Jongdae stops and decides to browse through his camera roll as he waits for Yixing. Each picture captures the emotions Jongdae felt the moment he took them. Most people would find his hobby strange, but he loves Yixing too much to care. He sifts through each one to relive the memory that comes with it. Afterall, he has nothing better to do as he waits. 

 

In the three years he had loved Yixing, Jongdae took hundreds of pictures of him and is proud to say that he, and he alone, could capture the essence that is Zhang Yixing. His absolute favorites were the ones he took without  _ him _ in it.  _ He _ always ruined the picture. If Jongdae was skilled in photo editing, he would have cut  _ him _ out of the picture. Alas, his skills with the online program are minimal, and Jongdae ends up ruining the picture instead. 

 

Anyway, he browses pass the one where Yixing was stroking the stump from an old tree that, unfortunately, fell two months ago. Jongdae remembered the tears in Yixing’s eyes, and how bad he felt when he couldn’t do anything to stop those tears. That tree was important to Yixing, as it was where he vented all his woes of life. For it to topple over due to an earthquake clearly affected Yixing more than the average person. 

 

Jongdae passes the picture where Yixing was frolicking in the fields of tall grass without a care in the world. That day, he seemed more frustrated than normal. As a stress reliever, he embraced the peace nature provides while forgetting his problems and didn’t notice the shutter of the camera. To Jongdae, it mesmerized him how free his love felt in the hands of Mother Nature. It was a calming image. 

 

After a few shots, Jongdae finally comes to his number one favorite picture. Here, Yixing was lying on the soft bed of grass, grinning as the rays of sunlight reach his skin, with a handful of flowers scattered around and on his body. Not only does it capture him during his most happy state, it also highlights the reasons as to why Jongdae’s heart was completely filled to the brim with this man. 

 

Jongdae grins for a few moments before he lifts his head up to check up on Yixing. His grin completely disappears as he witnesses the scene in front of him. 

 

There in the field, was a young man with large ears next to Yixing. Disregarding any lines of friendship, he wraps his overgrown limbs around his delicate flower and presses his dirty lips against his forehead. Jongdae nearly breaks his camera as he watches the two. He can see, almost feel, the obvious love and desire that radiates from the man’s eyes, especially when he knows that those emotions are being projected onto his love. 

 

However, Yixing doesn’t push away, nor does he scream in terror from a strange man that is not Jongdae being affectionate with him. 

 

Because that man is Yixing’s boyfriend of five years. 

 

That man has the freedom of touching, loving, and comforting Yixing. 

 

That man ruined any chance Jongdae has.

 

Afterall, Jongdae is just a man on the sidelines. 

 

He is just a man that happened to fall in love with a naïve looking beauty in the woods. 

 

He is just a man that fell for the beauty that has no knowledge of his existence. 

 

He is just a man watching from afar as his love spends his days with  _ him _ . 

 

Even if Jongdae would never have the chance of loving Yixing to his full potential.

 

Even if Jongdae could never talk to Yixing outside of his dreams and fantasies. 

 

Even if Jongdae could only dream of the intimacy he and his darling Yixing could share.

 

Even if it hurt him. 

 

Jongdae is content. He is content with taking pictures of situations that only he alone could see. He is content with covering his walls with pictures upon pictures of his Yixing. He is content with staring at Yixing’s smiling face in the late hours of the night. He is content in having Yixing in a way that no other person in this world could ever have.  

 

Because Yixing was his, and his alone. 

 

Boyfriend be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fic done! Surprisingly, I had this idea while watching Octonauts… Yes… The Octonauts… Anyway, this fic was meant to be creepy. I do not condone Jongdae’s behavior in this fic. If you have some questions, please ask me. Feel free to leave any sort of criticism. (Between you and me, I need it… my writing skill is not that great and I would appreciate some insight….) See you next time?


End file.
